1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method whereby a seal, such as an installed window or door seal, weather stripping, caulking, membranes, welded joints, and riveted seams being used in such diverse applications as boat seams, roof seams, water tight containers and structures, etc., can be tested for leaks such that any leakage in the seal can be quickly and easily visually detected.
2. Background of the Prior Art
With energy prices steadily on the rise, people are ever more vigilant to saving on their various energy uses. From driving smaller cars and car pooling, or even taking mass transit whenever possible, to making their homes more energy efficient, energy savings has become the norm, even for people who do not otherwise consider themselves as being “green.” Of course, energy savings translates into money savings and the more energy costs, the more is saved by implementing some basic savings protocols.
Home energy savings is multifaceted. One aspect of home energy savings involves replacing energy consuming appliances, both large and small, with modern more efficient units. Many homeowners are swapping out their old HVAC systems, that often has a rating of 10 SEER and that used electricity for heating, to modern units that have a rating of 15 to 16 SEER or even greater and that use either natural gas for heating or a more efficient heat pump system if natural gas is unavailable. Old washers and dryers are being replaced with modern “smart” units that increase efficiency and decrease energy use. Even the common incandescent light bulb is being replaced by the substantially more efficient CFL bulb.
Other home energy savings measures include increasing the amount of insulation in the attic so as to create a greater thermal barrier between the inside and outside of the house. New construction materials, which often include thermal barriers, are finding their way onto construction sites everywhere. Many homeowners are replacing older windows with newer models that may have double or even triple the R-value of windows that are just a few years old and still well within their life cycle.
It is within the windows and door seals as well as joints between sheetrock and flooring installed within buildings that a potential source of substantial energy loss is often overlooked. While a brand new double glazed vinyl or fiberglass window having low-E glass is substantially more efficient that a metal framed single glazed counterpart, if the window is not installed properly, much of the energy efficiency gain can be lost. If the window is not sealed properly, even a high end highly efficient window will not be performing up to peak efficiency. A small opening in the sealing may not appear to be much of a thermal transfer area, due to the pressure differential on either side of the window, a substantial amount of air moves through the opening (and thermal energy, either hot air coming in in the summer or leaving in the winter) resulting in increased heating or cooling costs. Many people can appreciate being near a window that whistles, especially when it is windy outside. While some such whistling may be due to poor window design, often the whistling is simply air rushing through a small opening in the seal that seals the window to the structure wherein the window is installed. Not only Is such an opening robbing the energy efficiency of the overall structure, such an opening may also allow moisture to penetrate inside the envelope of the building, which can lead to significant damage from mold and mildew, wood rot, etc.,
Problems with windows and doors sealing typically result from one of two factors. The seal may fail over time due to the aging and deterioration of the weather stripping and sealing caulk, especially, if an inferior grade was originally used. Sun and moisture, coupled with thermal expansion and contraction of the seal and the sealed members, all of which tend to have different expansion rates, can cause a seal to fail. Alternately, an improperly installed seal can also leave gaps (and possibly lead to seal failure down the road) in the seal making the seal inefficient. Although many window and door installers are quite conscientious about their work and desire to properly seal each window or window installed, many fly by nighters simply don't care so long as they can get paid and move on to the next job. However, even for installers and their contractors that take care to perform a proper job, the typical way to verify correct seals is through a visual inspection and while looking at each seal may flesh out obvious gaps, small gaps may go undetected. Within existing structures, paint or varnish that has been applied over time may visually cover seal failures.
Expensive commercial systems have been developed whereby seals about windows, doors, roof membranes, electrical plugs, etc., can be tested. Such devices, which rely on a tracer “gas” or fog or smoke, are complex in design and operation and tend to use chemicals that are hazardous and toxic so that only highly skilled professionals tend to employ such devices. As a result, seal testing can be a costly endeavor for a homeowner, especially one who fears that a “problem” will always be found, and use of such devices tends to not be economically sound for many.
Some home owners resort to spraying water from a hose at each seal being tested either from a water hose or worse from a pressure sprayer nozzle. While this home brewed method may reveal obvious seal problems, the method itself is problematic. The force of the water from a hose and especially from a pressure sprayer can damage an otherwise healthy seal (as well as other components nearby) and can also introduce sufficient water into the structure to cause additional damage. Additionally, the water coming from a hose or pressure sprayer is not sufficiently atomized to allow the water to pass through relatively small, yet problematic voids in the seal so that many seal problems go undetected.
As such many home owners simply put caulking on the windows every so often to fix any unknown problems that might exist. Not only is this an unnecessary deployment of labor and resources, layer upon layer of caulk around a window tends to look unsightly. As such, many home owners simply live with the problem until water damage discloses a sealing problem at a particular window.
What is needed is a system whereby contractors, homeowners and renters alike can quickly and easily test seals around doors, windows, and similar structures within, houses, apartments and office buildings without the need for specialized equipment or training so that improper seals can be remedied so as to realize greater energy efficiency and prevent possible future moisture damage.